PS107
/ |title_ja=VS グライガー |title_ro=VS Gliger |image=PS107.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=9 |number=107 |location=Goldenrod City |prev_round=How Do You Do, Sudowoodo? |next_round=Quilava Quandary }} or (Japanese: VS グライガー VS ) is the 107th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round starts with playing pool at the Goldenrod Game Corner. The people watching remark that Gold is incredible. Then they see a ball curve and give the situation a reality check as the wrapping comes off Aibo's , which Aibo is running inside of. Gold is then kicked out. Outside, Gold receives a call on his Pokégear from Professor Elm. Gold tells the professor about his team: Exbo, Aibo, Polibo, , , and his Egg. Professor Elm tells Gold to keep a close eye on the . Right after Gold goes to sleep in the woods on the outskirts of Goldenrod City, when a snatches his Egg. Aibo tries, unsuccessfully, to wake Gold. Then the loyal Pokémon chase Gligar. When Aibo tries to attack Gligar, it uses , causing Aibo to fall. Then Gligar kicks Polibo, who has just jumped out of the water. Pretending to be a tree, Sudobo catches Gligar. Then Exbo uses a powerful , but the Egg starts to sizzle. Gligar flies over to a tree to eat the Egg, but Sunbo lands on Gligar's head. Unfortunately, that makes Gligar headbutt the Egg, creating a crack in the shell. Then pieces of the Egg fly off, and a appears. Apparently, Gligar still wants to eat the newborn. But Togepi uses , then . Metronome comes out as a beam of energy that hits Gligar. Suddenly, Gold wakes up. At the , Gold is having a conversation with Professor Elm via the computer. Professor Elm is very proud of Gold, until he sees Togepi playing pool with Gold's cue stick and his Poké Balls, playing a card game, and rolling dice, just like Gold. On the southern outskirts of Goldenrod City, Gold recalls Professor Elm them him to take the Togepi to the Day-Care Couple at the . After a bit of walking in a field, a , a , an , and a jump out of some bushes. Then an old lady tells Gold to get them back. After that's done, Gold is at the Day Care, with the ex-escaped Pokémon and the Day-Care Couple. The Day-Care Man thanks Gold and tells him a bit about Togepi: two unknown Pokémon were there. Then, they disappeared, and an Egg was found. With the short story over, the Day-Care Lady asks Gold to train there, which Gold accepts. Meanwhile, the Day-Care Man calls Jasmine. Major events * A wild steals 's Egg and his Pokémon get it back. * The Egg hatches into a , which is nicknamed Togebo. Debuts * Day-Care Couple * Jasmine Pokémon debuts * * * * * * Characters Humans * * (flashback) * Professor Elm * Jasmine * Day-Care Couple Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Polibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sunbo; 's) * (Sudobo; 's) * (Togebo; 's; newly hatched) * (Professor Elm's) * (Jasmine's; ×2; silhouette) * (Day-Care Couple's) * (Day-Care Couple's) * (Day-Care Couple's) * (Day-Care Couple's) * (Day-Care Couple's; flashback) * (Day-Care Couple's; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (×2) * * Unknown Pokémon (fantasy) Trivia Errors * In one panel Aibo's tail is missing. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Gligar |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 107 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS107 fr:Chapitre 107 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA107 zh:PS107